Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to mentally communicate with other beings through projection of one's own thoughts. Telepaths are usually the ones who are born with this ability. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath Smurf as well as all Psyches are born telepaths who can communicate with various beings, both telepaths and non-telepaths, through this ability. They can also sense emotional states projected by other beings and can enter "dream spaces" with telepaths and possibly non-telepaths. A variation of this ability called "touch telepathy" allows Empath to know the exact contents and age of an object that he touches, although it is limited to only objects that are not magical or somehow mystical in nature, such as the Holy Bible. Telepathy is used by Empath and the Psyches to translate all sorts of languages into the native tongue of the telepath, allowing them to instantly communicate with other beings with equal fluency. When Narrator tells his stories to his fellow Smurfs, Empath serves as a telepathic link between Narrator and his fellow Smurfs in order to convey accurate details in those stories. However, due to previous experience that the Smurf community had in dealing with the Smurf who would eventually become the Psyche Master, with the possibility that telepaths could get out of control with their abilities to commit mental rape, Empath's use of those abilities is limited mostly toward sensing emotional states and communicating with Smurfs who are consensual in allowing him to communicate with them in that fashion. Hefty, realizing that he cannot defend himself against telepathic attacks outside of using magic, is very prejudiced against Empath and all telepaths and thus is the least receptive in letting Empath or Polaris Psyche use their abilities on him. As Empath and the Psyche Master are both first-generation Smurfs born with both telepathic and telekinetic abilities, nobody among the Smurfs is sure exactly where these abilities come from, except that Smurf legend states that those who are born with the star mark on their foreheads to indicate possession of these abilities are "blessed by the stars". In "Remaining Anonymous", when Mystico turned Empath into a goblin, he also caused Empath to hear so many voices in his head from his telepathic abilities receiving so much input from so many thoughts at the same time that it nearly drove Empath insane. Fortunately Anonymous imprisoned Mystico back into the fountain that he came from and thus restored Empath's telepathic abilities to normal. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The main characters, Hero and Wonder, are the only known characters in the series to possess telepathic abilities. Hero's two daughters from separate marriages also possess this ability. Aeon of the Champion universe The angels, specifically Vanir, are a race known to have telepathic abilities. Every Vanir is connected to a "mind-link" which allows other angles within the link to perceive what another is thinking. An indication of connection to the mindlink is the colour of the angel's halo. A dimmer halo indicates dissent. A completely dull halo indicates a disconnection from the mental network. When Lucithel abandoned the Pantheon in Antiquity, he took many Vanir with him to Pandemonium, the epicenter of Creation, and turned them into Urori (grey angels). They established their own network, outside of the mind-link. When he used the fallen Vanir to create his Demonic Legion he destroyed the mindlink entirely, but kept the otherwise free Vanir in check by imbuing them with hel magic. Category:Abilities Category:Open to Community Category:Supernatural abilities Category:Mental abilities